Teeth, Claws and whatLOVE!
by x-WhiteFox-x
Summary: Two brothes, picked on for most of their life, only a few friend to help them though, when they stuble on a dealy secret of a strange village with it bring disater or love. Rated M for later chapters. Yami/Yugi Yoru/Sora Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik Seto/Joe


Teeth, Claws and what...LOVE!!

-x- WhiteFox -x-: hey everyone I;m starting a new fanfic, it still has Sora in as I kind of based him on me so he will probley bein all me fanfics as a amin charcter along with yugi, but if anyone has any objections then just tell me kk. I have nearly finished the second chapter for this as you will all be meeting the rest of the gang and will all find out ho they become friends. THERE WILL BE TEA (I'm gonner call them by thereamerican names not japenise ok.) yeah so THER WILL BE TEA BASHING. Sorry folks, I just hate her sooooooooooo much. Yeah so enjoy. Oh Yugi, Sora can you do the disclainmer please.

Yugi: Kay

Yugi/Sora: -x- WhiteFox -x- does not own me Yu-gi-oh or any of the chacters from the show.

Sora: but she does own me and Yuru, wow I feel special.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**YELLING"**

!!Sounds!!

Sora and Yoru are my own original characters so please do not steal, also I did not steal the name Sora from Kingdom Hearts, it just happens to be my favourite name translated into Japanese.

--

500 Years ago.

5 shadow coved objects rapidly jumped from roof to roof, every so often jumping into the light of a nearby street candle (they had no electricity in this time people). The first, leading the group, was a young lad who looked no older than 20. His jagged blond bangs framing his face, while three blond bangs shot up directly in lightning bolts. Accompanied by five ruby tipped spikes which led down to finish in black. He had dark bronze skin and angular feature, also the harshest, emotionless blood red eyes you have ever seen. He was wearing skin tight black leather trousers (drools all over key board OO.) and black boots, a sleeveless red top with a black jacket tied around his waist. Silver spiked wrist bands donned his arms, while he had a matching silver spiked collar. Also black and silver studded belts around his hips. His name...Yami Atemu.

The next 2 behind Yami were one, a Marik Ishtar and Bakura (don't know if Bakura has a second name).Both looked to be the same age as Yami. Marik also had dark bronze skin with harsh, emotionless lavender eyes. Marik's hair was a dark sandy colour, which stuck out at odd angles. He was also wearing black boots and black leather trousers (just not as tight), but instead of a red top like Yami, Marik had a long sleeve top on the same colour as his hair. Now Bakura also had bronze skin, just not as dark as Marik's or Yami's, and he also had pure white hair that sprang out in all directions, worse than Marik's. Bakura eyes were brown, plain and cold, colder than even Yami's. Also Bakura had a look of pure insanity about him. He was also wearing grey jeans and a matching grey top and black boots. There was nothing on him to show anything more about him.

There only seemed to be one in this group of 5 who was remotely normal looking and his name as Seto Kaiba. Seto looked to be about 5 years older than Yami, Marik and Bakura. He had brown flat hair and dull sea blue eyes. Seto also had Yami's dark skin and more harsh angular features. But despite his rather normal looking face, one look into his eyes had even the toughest men running for their lives. Seto was dressed in similar trousers to Bakura and what seemed to be uniform black boots. He wore a formal black short sleeved dress shirt and a small playing card around his neck. (Which as we all know has a picture of Mokuba in it, but that will be explained later) The last guy seemed that strangest out of them all, he had hair that rived Yami's in strangeness. He looked a bit younger than the other 4 to. This persons name was Yoru Nymph. Yoru had hair that spiked up in a complete circled around his head. What also was strange was that it as the same blood red as Yami's eyes. He had a golden fringe to that fell in to sharp bangs around his face. He also had sharp golden eyes to match his hair and yep you guest it, he had bronze skin about the same tone as Bakura's but a bit darker. Yoru wore red skin tight jeans and black boots. Also a black top which had writing on in white that said 'Bite Me Will Ya'. Neither Yami nor Seto found this top amusing but could do nothing to stop Yoru wearing it. Like Yami, Yoru had spiked bands on his arms but they were gold to match his hair and eyes, he also had matching belts.

And this is were our story starts, with our guys jumping from roof to roof and finally to the ground, trying to run from a bloodthirsty, pitch fork wielding mob.

"Get them!"

"Burn the **MONSTERS!**"

"We can't let them get away"

"Y-Y-Yes S-Sir." One spineless individual stuttered to the very pissed Mayor of the village.

"Well do it then" the mayor of the village shouted over the rapidly growing mob.

"Shit, this always happens, **BAKURA, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STEALING FROM HUMANS IN BROUD DAY LIGHT, LET ALONE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FLIPPIN MARKET PACK FULL OF HUMANS.!"** Yami half growled half screaming at Bakura who as just a step behind. "But that guy was asking for it, he kept looking at me."The said thief calmly replied to the overly pissed Pharaoh. "Yeah and look were that's got us baka no tome robber." An equally pissed Marik growled at Bakura."What so because he looked at you, you see that as a good excuse to steal from him then, and this is the funny part, beat the living daylights out of him?!" Yami growled, red eyes glowing.

"Grab them, **DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"**

"Burn the **DEAMONS!**" Came the cry of the ever growing closer mob.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Yoru moaned in a rather childlike fashion. "What?" Seto and Yami called out in unison. Yoru, not faced at all by Yami's and Seto's harsh tone, continued. "Well...I liked this place, you could go around accusing the simple minded humans of being witches, and then as if that wasn't enough you even got to watch the other humans burn them alive, ohhhhh they were fun times." Yoru recalled with a gleeful look in his eyes. Yami and Seto just shook their heads as they both knew how twisted Yoru could be when it suited. Bakura looked over with the same twisted look in his eyes." I love the test they were put though, god humans are so gullible." Marik saw the look in both their eyes and turned to face them. (Yes he was running/jumping backwards) "They may be gullible, but right now they are the ones chasing us at the moment with torches and pitchforks bakas!" He hissed to both hoping to get them to shut up, he really wasn't in the mood for their twisted nature. After a few more minutes all 5 gave up the chase and sped of into the mountains, I mean after all they ere only running so slow to humour the filthy humans.

"God help us, they got away" one women sopped into the chest of her husband. "Mayor, Mayor, what do we do if they come back, we can't have 5 werewo..." But he as cut of and never finished his sentence. "Hush never utter that word, they have gone and will never return." "But Mayor" "No buts, I am making myself clear, **THEY WILL NOT COME BACK!"**

So that was it the matter closed, the villagers managed to return to their normal day to day lives but funnily enough never whet into the mountains again.

Present Day – 500 Years Later

In the local park, in the centre of Domino City sat, by first glance two small boys no older than 12. But in fact these two boys were both 17. They were currently mopping themselves up from another beating by the local school bully. You see, Yugi and Sora Motou were constantly picked on because of their size and the fact that they were both 'adopted' brothers made it even easier for bullies to ambush them.

_Flashback_

_A middle age man, with greying spiky bangs that framed his face and the rest of his hair under a headband. He also had large amethyst eyes that looked like they had seen more than they wanted to. This man was Solomon Motou. Solomon opened the Kame Game shop door to find a small bundle on his doorstep. He bent down to find a small baby in the bundle; the baby in question had wild red spiky hair that shot up in all directions all around his head and a fluffy gold fringe. He also had large, innocent apple green eyes; his skin was also extremely pale to. He also with a note tied around his arm. _

'_My name is Sora, my birthday is on the 10__th__ of March and I am 3 weeks old.'_

_Solomon clearly shocked by what somebody could do to this small child by leaving him in the cold was beyond him, so doing the only thing he knew he could do at this point, he picked Sora up and took him inside._

"_Well I guess I have 2 grandsons now." And walking into the front room he placed Sora next to his real grandson, Yugi. "Yugi, guess what, you have a younger brother." Yugi who was just 5 weeks old, having been also dumped on Solomon after both his parents died in a plane accident._

_Yugi turned to look at the new comer and gave him a glace with his also large, innocent amethyst eyes. Now if you thought that that Sora had unusual hair, Yugi's could rival it. Yugi had blond bangs that framed his hair just like his grandfather, but he also had one that fell directly in the middle of his face. Also he had five spikes around his head in a star shape. The star was black and was rimmed in red. And just like Sora, Yugi also had extremely pale skin He gave Sora a large smile and held out his hand, Sora copied his new brother and since that day they have been as close as two brothers can be._

_End Flashback_

"I wish Uruso would leave us alone for awhile, Grandpa was getting suspicious last time we came home with black eyes, and now we have blood on our shirts Yugi, what is he gunner think now?" Sora started to sob at his brother. He hated this, everyday after school, Uruso would ambush Yugi and himself, took whatever money they had left, then beat the living day lights out of them. And if they were really unlucky, Uruso would catch them on the way to school to. So as you can believe Solomon was getting extremely spurious when ever his grandsons came home with visible cuts and bruises. Yugi and Sora were just lucky that they could cover up most of the damage before they got home, this was definitely a skill they picked up as they grew up.

"Look it will be fine, we'll just go thought the back way, it's Wednesday so the shop is busy after school, Grandpa will be to busy and by the time he's free we will be cleaned up, k'ay." Yugi said calmly, trying to sooth his younger brother down, Yugi knew well that as Sora was both younger and a good few inches shorter than Yugi, he got the brunt of the attack. And Yugi hated it, he tried to protect Sora as best he could, but being half the size of the bully as well wasn't a very good advantaged. "K'ay Yugi." Sniffed Sora, he hated crying, especially in front of Yugi but he couldn't help it, he didn't think it was right that Uruso beat them up everyday, especially because they hadn't even done anything to him, but both Sora and Yugi were way smaller so what could they do, they could stand up to him, but then they would just get beaten up worse.

So after they both cleaned them selves up, they made there way home to the Kame Game shop. And just as Yugi had said, it was packed, mostly because it was Wednesday and they got there delivery in on Wednesdays. So they quietly made there way to the back entrance as Sora pulled out the backdoor key from his pocket. They made there way thought the bottom of the house and dashed upstairs to their room, while Yugi made his way into the bathroom for some antiseptic cream, wet cloths and bandages.

"**YUGI, SORA, I KNOW YOUR HOME, GET DOWN HERE AND HELP WITH THE SHOP PLEASE!"** Solomon bellowed up the stairs to his grandkids. "K'AY GRANDPA." They shouted back, after all they had cleaned themselves up and changed clothes so Solomon wouldn't suspect anything.

"Ahh, good, Yugi can you go into the store room and bring out another box of duel monsters and plying cards please? We're nearly out and Sora can you go help that gentleman with the brown coat on? He wants help picking a game for his son." Solomon smiled as he told his Grandsons what needed to be done. "Sure." They both said as they ran off.

"!Cough!, !Cough!, god Gramps, you could dust the storeroom once in a while, **OUCH**!" Yugi said while tripping over boxes and stirring up years of dust.

Sora made his way over to the man hidden by his baggy brown coat. "Umm, excuse me Sir, I-I-I was t-t-told that y-y-you ne-ne-eded some h-h-h-help." Sora stuttered out. It was well know that Sora was extremely shy, and the only people he never stuttered to was Yugi, his Grandfather and then his and Yugi's other friends, Jou, Ryou and Malik. "Why yes, Sora." Sora's eyes grew large as he whimpered at who he was meant to be helping. It was Uruso. "Hello little Sora-kun, do you know why I am here?" Sora who was frozen to the spot, whimpered some more and scared stiff shook his head. "Well then, you and little Yugi-kun own me money still." Uruso said with an evil grin on his face, and lucky for him Solomon was to busy with 6 other customers to notice Sora and himself in the corner. "B-B-But U-U-Uruso, m-me and Y-Y-Y-Yugi g-g-gav-v-e you a-all of of our m-money earlier, w-w-we d-don't-t h-h-have a-any m-more. S-S-Sorry. "Sora stuttered out, trying not to cry, he really wanted Yugi, he couldn't take it being alone. Uruso got angry and grabbed some nearby cards and though them to the floor attracting the attention of the whole shop, scaring Sora even more who was now crouched down in the corner cowering from Uruso's rage. "Excuse me young man, do you mind not scaring my grandson and can you please leave now or I will be forced to call the authorities."Said Solomon sternly.

Uruso turned to look at the offending man who dared interrupt him. He then turned to Sora, picked him up by the scruff of his shirt. "This isn't finished Sora-kun, I will get that money."Uruso said in a sickly sweet voice. He then took off out the door.

Yugi who had not seen or heard any of this, since he was in the store room, "Hey Gramps, got the boxes." He then dropped the boxes at the site.

"Excuse me everyone, we have a bit of a family crisis, could you please all leave and return tomorrow." Solomon calmly stated, after everyone left the shop Yugi ran over to his whimpering brother in the corner and was frantic to know what had happened.

"Sora, hey Sora, what's up, Grandpa what happened." Yugi said, voice full of worry. "Yugi, who is Uruso?" His Grandpa asked, voice laced with concern.

"Well he's the school prefect, but why?" shocked at what his grandpa asked, 'Why would Grandpa want to know about Uruso for?' Yugi thought. "Yugi I won't ask again, who is Uruso, he is more than the school prefect, what does he want with you and Sora?"Grandpa asked again with more force in his voice. During this confrontation between Solomon and Yugi, Sora was still in the corner whimpering with Yugi's arms around him. Sora put his head up and whispered into Yugi's ear."Yugi we need to tell Grandpa what happened, he might help with Uruso."Yugi heard this and silently agreed, but still worried at what Uruso could do to them and still how scared Sora looked.

"Grandpa, umm, Uruso is...well...what he is, is he's...he's the ummmmm school bully."Sora ended whispering out, but still loud enough for Solomon to here. Yugi thought he would take over. "He beats me and Sora up everyday after school Gramps, that why we are late sometimes or come home with black eyes and blood on our clothes. He keeps taking our money, but we didn't want to tell you, we thought we could handle it."Yugi finished with a guilty look on his face.

"Oh Yugi, Sora, I wish you had told me sooner, I could of help, we could have done something to get this sorted. But the thing is that you are both safe now." Solomon said with both a relived and sad look on his face, relieved that he knew what was bothering his grandsons and sad because they had not told him earlier. "We're sorry Grandpa." Sora and Yugi both said with a smile. "Its fine, but right now I want you both to have an early night and get some well deserved rest."

--

-x- WhiteFox -x-: yeah so first chapter done, Please, please, please review. Tell then Yugi, Sora.

Yugi/Sora: Please read and review for the auther, we want to know what happens next.

Yugi: I want to meet my Yamikins.

-x- WhiteFox -x-: ok (creeped out) look Yugi, Yamis here ( Does really bad imprestion of Yami) _**Hey Yugi its me, Yami, HI.**_

Yugi: (cries) Thats not Yami.

-x- WhiteFox -x-: ok now im scared, so please review to stop Yugi crying. 00


End file.
